Not Some Wishful Thought
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: REWRITTEN! She thought love was just a useless, wishful, thought. It's to bad for her, that her heart doesn't agree with that and soon finds herself in a turmoil of love and pride with an alien robot!
1. Sunlight Decending

_Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth._

_Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. And our battle raged on Earth's surface. But in the end, the battle with Megatron ended with his life and the All Spark destroyed._

_With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward: a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting._

In the far reaches of space, three lone comments headed the cry of their leader. Flames licked at their bodies as they shot through the Milky Way past a large, uninhabitated, planet called Saturn.

"Optimus!" A graveled, tired, voice whispered. "We're coming! Don't give up hope on us, old friend..."

* * *

The woods were quiet; peaceful and falling between twilight and dusk. A young woman with tan skin, stood high on a rock, staring out at the setting sun with alarming ice-blue eyes. The wind whipped through her long, raven black, hair, as a sad, angry look, was on her face. Her hands, gloved in black and clenched, rested against her side between her baggy, standard army green, jeans and black tank-top. Her feet were covered in black army boots that made a scratching sound against the rock as she shifted her weight back and forth.

As the sun light began to fade, she closed her eyes and let out a long, sad sigh, before stuffing her gloved hands into her pocket and turning away from the red, blue, and purpilish sky. Jumping down from the large rock, landing with ease and practice, she walked to her old and waiting waiting black, almost gray, dirt bike.

Throwing a leg over the bike, she kicked down on the starter, and revved the engine to life, bring the bike into gear, before bolting out of the woods. Her raven-black hair flying behind her, whipping freely while dirt flew behind her from the dirt and gravel back roads on the outskirts of Tranquility City.

She was flying down the back roads at dangerous speeds, skillfully hitting the sharp turns she came upon. Her eyes were distant and bored, as she dodged around a random car exiting from their house, hopeing she wasn't pelting the vehicle with any rocks. Yawning, she smiled as she spotted an old, worn and rusted, gas station with a broken, flashing and sparking, sign.

Pulling into the gas station, she dismounted her bike after shutting it off, dusting off her pants as she made her way to the entrance, opening the door with a hard yank, seeing as the hinges were rusted and hard to move.

"Kia Hawkins! You little Aufr hrer! What cha doin' here, huh?" A small, almost invisible, smile graced the young woman, Kia Hawkin's, lips as she was pulled into a hug by the older man behind the counter; a German foreigner named Mr. Green.

"Hallo Herr Green," Kia grunted through the hug, before she was released. "Ich bin gekommen, Sie zu kontrollieren. Vergewissernd sich, dass Sie aus Schwierigkeit altem Mann geblieben sind." A twinkle of the eye smile came to the elder mans face as he pat her on the head. He was a tall at the height of 6'7" with withered, tan, skin, peppered, wild looking, hair and a thick handelbar mustache and beard that matched. He was also pretty strong for a man in his sixties almost seventies.

"Ah! You speak to much through the mouth, Kia! Through the chest and lungs, Junge einer!" Mr. Green chuckled, as he walked past her and behind the counter, waving at Kia to go and get her purchasis. Rolling her eyes, she shuffled back to the back were the drinks were, grabbing a bag of Trolli Sour Gummi Worms along the way. Stopping, Kia spotted the bottles of Mountain Dew and grabbed one.

Making her way to the front, she reached in her back pocket and pulled out her Drivers License. "Pack of Marble Ultra Light 100's, please, Mr. Green." She grunted, as the elder man began to check out her iteams. He gave her a sad look, as he reached under the counter and produced an already opened and worn pack of cigarettes. "It's that time of month, is it?" He asked, earning only a nod.

"Yeah. I'm gonna light one for her and place it on her grave. Can't see why she ever liked those things. They smell like fuckin shit!" She chuckled softly, earning a nod from the older male, as she grabbed the pack of cigarettes and stuffed them in her side pocket. "I'll get these back to ya next week or so, Mr. Green. And thanks again for holding 'em for me. Old man hates seein' 'em." She said, stuffing her Drivers License back into her pocket, before turning to the door with her Trolli's and Mountain Dew.

"Drive saftley, Junge einer. And stay out of trouble!" Kia nodded, secretly crossing her hands behind her back, before turning and walking back to her bike, a frown finding its way on her face as she felt the pack of cigarettes in her pocket; her moms last pack before she had died.

R&R Please


	2. Neighbors

_Galatea Lovett Hawkins_

Kia stared down at the marble gravestone. Her eyes were distant, as she lowered herself to the ground, pulling the worn out pack of cigarettes out of her back pocket along with an old, purple, zippo lighter; her moms favorite one from dad.

Opening the top, Kia pulled out a slightly squashed cigarette, staring at it as she sat cross-legged on the ground in front of the stone under an old maple tree. It was dark outside, and she found herself squinting to see the cigarette, before she found it with the fire from the zippo lighter. Lighting it, Kia wrinkled her nose as the smell reached her nose; God how she hated that smell!

Coughing, Kia found the crack in the marble gravestone she had made a year after her moms burial, having purposly cracked it with a hammer and nail. Placing the smelling stick in the crack, she wasglad to get the smell away from her. The smoke driffted slowly from the cigarette, as Kia smiled and crawled over to the trunk of the tree near the grave, plopping down on the roots that jutted out of the ground, leaning against the trunk as she watched the cigarette burn.

Four years she had been doing this. Four years since her mothers passing from a head on collision from a drunk punk driving a large truck. Galatea, her mom, had died on impact, and her car had been slammed and flipped into a tree. She'd only been about two miles from the house. Kia could still recall seeing the smoke drift up from her smoldering car that had caught fire after her body had been pulled out by an off duty homicide detective and his partner.

The death had taken its toll on her and her father. She had gone into a state of anger, starting fights in stores and having the cops called on her more than once for disturbing the peace. But it was always the homicide detectivethat had saved her mother's body, who would pick her up; Detective Del Spoon. It went on for a year and a half before Kia had simply decided she was sick of hanging out at the police station all the time.

Her father, David Hawkins, was another reason she'd stop. She'd hated seeing the defeated and pained look on his face when he had to come and pick her up. He would never look at her directly; she looked to much like mom. That hurt and angered her to no end. She hated being home with him, having even started fights with him, just so he'd look at her!

But in the end, he'd left, moving out and leaving the house to her. "Good riddance," Kia had said when she found the note, explaining his leave, stuck in the door. She didn't want anything to do with him anymore. She was sick of him acting like he was the only one who'd been hurt by Galatea Hawkins tragic death. She hated that.

Shaking her head, Kia sighed as she looked up at the stars now shinning high in the sky above the cemetery she sat it. Star gazing was something she had picked up from one of the cops at the station; Detective Spooners partner, Sonny Lanning. He'd been a strange guy who she had found herself conversing about life with, and found that he saw nature and human behavior to be fascinating. Kia couldn't help but think that she was reminded of a child when talking to him; always curious and questioning things.

Chuckling at the memory, Kia let her gaze fall back on the cigarette, surprised that it had already burned down to the butt. Sighing, Kia pushed herself up from the tree and over to the stone, removing the now burnt and done cigarette and tossing it in a nearby placed trashcan for flower, after making sure it was completely out. Wiping her hands of its ashes, Kia turned back to her moms grave and sighed. "I miss ya, mom. Things just aint been the same since you died," She said, as a gust of wind blew her hair back. "I just wish things would change. I wish you were her to help me make the changes."

Silence was her reply, as she stuffed her hands into her army green jeans, before turning away. "Yeah... I didn't think you could help." Sighing, Kia made her way back to her waiting bike. "See ya next year, mom!" Kia exclaimed with a back wave towards her mothers grave, before throwing her leg up and over her bike. Revving the bike to life, Kia took one last look at her moms grave, before spinning out and away from the graveyard.

The night sky was full of stars now, and Kia could make out the milky way with ease., as she shot down the back rounds, the warm wind blowing through her hair and on her face. Smiling, Kia reached in her front left pocket and removed her phone. Flipping it open, she read that the time was almost two in the morning, and she had a missed call.

Raising a brow, Kia pressed down on a few buttons, before finding out whose call she missed. She rolled her eyes and smiled a true smile for the first time today. "Man... She''s gonna be pissed," she laughed, as she stuffed the phone back in her pocket. "I did kind of leave work without saying anything."

Shooting off the gravel back roads and onto the main road that would lead her home, Kia was so glad ta get home, that she almost didn't see the small blurr of fur that shot from the house next door to hers. Skidding to a halt, Kia cursed as her bike slid into the curve in front of her house, knocking over her trashcans!

A small bark was heard, as Kia sat her bike back up and let out a huff of annoyance and frustration at the small ball of fur that looked up at her with a tilted head and a happy wagging tail. "God dammit, you little shit! Come here!" Lunging forward, Kia grabbed the ball of fur by the scruff of its neck and lifted it up eye level.

A happy bark and a wet tongue to the face was all she got as she glared at the small, four legged, Schipperke dog. The small dog barked happily as Kia continued to glare at it. "Skipper! I swear, one of these days I'm gonna run yer ass over!" Continuing to hold the dog by the scruff of its neck, Kia stomped across her yard and over to the metal fence that separated her yard from the neighbors.

With the dog still in one hand, Kia hefted herself and Skipper over the fence, landing on her booted feet, before stomping towards the house's front door. Shifting her hold on the dog, Kia knocked three times on the white door of the dark, brick, house before pushing the door bell.

She was meet with silence for awhile, before she heard something, or someone fall upstairs, before the sound of feet was heard running down steps. Sighing, Kia tapped her foot impatiently, as the door suddenly flew open and the porch light came on. Kia squinted through the bright light shinning down on her, having already adjusted to the dark.

"Skipper?! How did you get outside?!" After finally being able to see through the blinding light, Kia found herself staring at a sixteen year old girl with strawberry blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and slightly tan skin. She was dressed in a dark pink pajama pants and a light pink top with a picture of a smiling, cartoonish, dogs face on it.

"I believe this is yers, Timmons," Kia said flatly, amused by the girls nightly attire. "I almost ran him over...Again!" Her voice raised in pitch in volume, as she the younger girl opened the door wider, allowing Kia to drop the dog into her waiting arms. "Oh... Sorry, Kia! He must of gotten out through the back doggy door. I thought I locked that!" The last part was whispered to herself, though Kia caught it.

Grunting, Kia shook her head, waving the girls apology off. She was tired and not in the mood to reprimand the girl, who looked like she hadn't even gone to bed yet. "Forget it, Erin. Just try to keep that dog off the road! Otherwise its gonna become a road pancake!" Kia turned, stuffing her hands back into her front pockets.

"Bye! Thanks for bringing Skipper home!" Erin yelled back to Kia, who simply continued her way back to her house. She was, again, to tired to comment or care.

R& R Please ^.^


	3. The Wish, The Exploding Candy, and Stars

Erin Timmons felt her whole body relax as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, as she watched her raven-haired neighbor disappear in the dark. She stood on the porch, watching as the older woman's front door suddenly opened, as she dissapeared into her house. The lights stayed on for about ten minutes, before they were out and all was dark.

Looking down at the now squirming dog in her arms, Erin sighed. "Why must you cause me so much trouble?" Erin asked the dog, as she turned back into her house, kicking the door shut with her foot. A lick to the face and the wag of Skippers tail was her only answer as she placed the small dog down.

Sighing, the Strawberry blond shook her head at the dog as she made her way up the stairs to her room, passing her empty parents bedroom along the way. Her mom and dad were on separate business trips and Erin was left at home; something she was fully use to.

Entering her room, Erin shut the door, Skipper bounding through before it completely shut. The small dog barked, before finding his giant pillow bed, jumping on it and spinning in a circle before plopping down and closing his eyes. In about three minutes, he was asleep.

Erin rolled her eyes at the dog. "Crazy dog." she mumbled, walking over to her bed, plopping down and throwing the covers over her after turning off her light. It was two thirty in the morning and she was beat. Her day had been spent modeling for her mothers fashion designs for teens and finishing homework. She was ready for sleep.

Turning over in her bed to face her window, Erin felt her eyes drop, only to shoot up out of her bed and gasp. "Whoa! Shooting stars! Three of them!" Erin threw the covers off herself, and jumped from her bed, running to the window. Skipper, having been woken up, barked happily and ran to his masters side, barking up at the falling stars.

Erin laughed as she pat the small dog on the head, smiling up at the stars. "This means I get a wish, Skipper," she whispered, continuing to watch the fast distancing falling stars. "I wonder what I should wish for, though?" Erin pondered her wish, scratching at her brain to try and figure out what she wanted.

Suddenly, like a lightbulb, an idea clicked an idea to light in her skull. "I know! I wish... I wish I could meet... Meet my perfect guy someday! No matter who he is... I know he'll be perfect." A smile graced her lips, as she closed her eyes and thought real hard about her wish, before opening her eyes to find the shooting stars gone.

Erin turned to Skipper and placed her hand on the small dogs head. "I hope it worked, Skip," Erin turned back to the sky. "I really hope it worked." With that, Erin walked back to her bed and let herself be pulled to dream land.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the backyard of another house, in another city, Erin wasn't the only one to see the shooting stars. Although they were far away, and looked like thin, very thin, lines, the three teens staring up at the sky, knew exactly what they were. "Whoa! Check it out! I've never seen a shooting star before!" A young, tall and lanky, male with curly brown and oval specs, exclaimed. He was wearing a maroon shirt with a small, goldish yellow, Star Trek symbol on the left side of his chest, slightly baggy jeans, and white convers.

His brown eyes were wide, as he stood up on the tree branch he'd been sitting on, holding onto the base as he looked up in glee. "Mike! Get down! You're going to fall!" Looing away from the sky, the lanky teen looked down to find an equally tall girl with blondish hair with reddish-brown tips and rectangular specs over tealish-blue eyes. She was wearing a teal shirt with a blackish gray trench like coat left open over the shirt and her dark blue jeans and black, pointed, shoes. "Ah! Don't worry, Shannon! I wont-" The tree branch creaked slightly, startling the boy.

He grabbed the tree trunk, and grinned sheepishly. "-Fall! I wont fall!" The girl, Shannon, sighed as she placed her hand on the base of the tree under Mike. "Be careful, OK. A hospital visit really doesn't sound like a way to show a girl a good time." She said with a soft smile. Mike grinned back and nodded, before turning back to the sky.

Shannon smiled, before looking over at the third member of their group, finding an amusing sight indeed. "Gah! Damn bag! Come on!" It was an amusing sight indeed. A sixteen-year-old girl wrestling with a bag of chocolate coins, as her short, brow with purple and red streaks, hair bouncing around on her head and in front of her rounded square specs over concentrating hazel eyes.

She was short, slightly plump, and wearing a purple t-shirt with 'Awesome=Me" on the front in thin, white, letters, and a pair blue jeans and conver hightops. Her face was a mask of determination as she gnawed at the bag, trying to open it with her teeth! "Gah! What it the purpose of these bags! Screw child safety! Just give me a bag that doesn't take someone like Superman or Danny Phantom to open it!" She exclaimed, tugging at the bag, only for it to pull back and smack her in the face!

Shannon and Mike laughed, as Mike jumped down from the tree, both coming to aid their friend. "Alie? Do you need help?" Shannon asked in her soft voice, as Alie continued to gnaw at the bag. "No way! I'm gonna get this bag open if it's the last thing I-!" Alie's sentence was cut short, as the bag suddenly ripped open, spewing candy into the girls face!

Alie currsed as she was pelted on the glasses by a chocolate coin! All fell silent as the short girl let out an annoyed huff, blowing a strand of hair up and out of her face. Shannon and Mike glanced at each other, both shaking their heads and smiling. Alie bent over and retrieved one of the fallen. golden wrapped, coins and glared at it.

"You won this round! Child safety... one! Me... Zero." With that, Alie Kasich, Shannon Novereske, and Mike Campolattara laughed as they picked up the fallen candy, each sharing the amusing moment with a smile like good friends did.

* * *

"Ugh! How much... How much further do we have to go, Bee?!"

A whirling sound was heard, as a young male plugged his ears, cringing at the song that was blasted almost full volume behind him. "Cry me a River! Oh! Cry me a River!" The whining male groaned as he put a hand to his forehead, slightly ruffling his short, brown, hair. His brown eyes rolled, as continued forward.

"Ugh! Justin Timberlake, Bee? Seriously?!" He asked, earning a whining and offended sound from a Gold, 2009 Chevrolet Camaro, parked behind him. "We really need to work on your taste in music, buddy!" The male grunted, as he pulled himself up and over a large rock, scruffing up his Misfits band t-shirt and baggy jeans, his belt catching on the rock as his sneakered feet slipped slightly.

"Not everyone has to like The Used or Misfits, Sam!" A femal voice interupted, causing the male, Sam, to look up at the top of the large rock formation he was climbing. Standing at the top of the rock, smiling down at him, was a runway model bodied teen. She had loosely curled, intense, dark brown hair and beautiful blue-green eyes with perfectly tanned skin.

Her outfit consisted of a tight-fitting orange tank top and denim cut-off pants. Sandals, faux diamond rings, and hoop earrings completed her model like look, as she knelled down and reached out her hand, grasping for Sam's. "Oh come on, Mikaela! Even you gotta admit that Justin Timberlake is just wrong!"

Mikaela smiled, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend, as he scrambled to the top and stood beside her, flexing his sore hands. The two smiled at each other, before they turned their gazes towards the night darkened field that the giant rock formation overlooked, finding nothing but silence and trees.

"This is where Optimus wanted us to meet, right?" Sam asked Mikaela, who gave a soft, small, nod, turning her head to look behind her as the sound of whirling and shifting of gears caught her attention. Sam turned as well, smiling as his guardian and friend, a 16"9'foot tall, golden robot stood beside the rok formation, his bright blue optics sparkling with a smile.

Mikaela laughed as Bee started to jump around, shaking the ground slightly, as he pointed out into the dark, causing the teens to turn to where he was pointing. At first they saw nothing but the darkness, hearing only the sound of an owl hooting. Suddenly, like they came out of nowhere, five vehicles came riding at top speed over a grassy hill. The line of vehicles consisted of a blue and red, fire front painted, Peterbilt 18-wheeler, a neon yellow Search and Rescue Hummer H2, a black GMC Topkick C6500, and two Lamborghini Murcielago, one red and one gold.

Bee, Sam, and Mikaela watched quietly as the approach, Sam laughing as the two Lamborghini Murcielago cut infront of the Search and Rescue Hummer, hearing a roaor of its engine as the Lamborghinis speed up, the sound of their engines almost sounding like laughter, which wouldn't have surprised the two humans or the Camero now robot.

"Aw! Poor Hatchet! He still can't take a little fun after all these cycles of knowing us?" Sam grinned, as the two Lamborgini's skidded to a halt infront of them, before the familiar, yet still foreign, sound of gears whirling and clicking into their new places was heard, as the two transformed.

They were twins; The first of the two pairs of twins to ever have been born on cybertron. They each sported armor similar to Bumblebee, except they didn't have the black racing stripes; and a pair of fins where on either side of their heads. Their facial structure reminded the humans of mischief youngsters.

The difference between the two, however, was that, while they both had rather sharp, angular, noses and mouth pieces, the golden one of the two had an even sharper nose, and his mischief glint was wilder, and mixed with a perverse nature. When Sam and Mikaela had first laid eyes on them three months ago, it was as if they were looking at trouble makers.

The golden mech, known in earth's language as Sunstreaker, carefully began to scan at his arms and legs, picking at any microscopic smudge of grass he could find, before letting out a huff. "This mudball you call a planet is really starting to bug me!" Sunstreaker glared down at a small piece of grass that stuck to his arm, and carefully flicked it off. "The turf is starting to mess with my paint-job!" His voice was whinny, and Sam and Mikaela couldn't help but laugh at the pout on his face.

Sideswipe, the slightly less vain of the two, rolled his eyes before clamping his arm down, hard, on his brothers shoulder, earning a glare from the golden mech. "Chill, bro! It ain't nothing a little of earth's car wax and buffer can't fix!" Sideswipe smiled, seeming oblivious to Sunstreaker's glare at his hand on the golden bots shoulder, as the three remaining vehicles of the bunch pulled up, each Transforming.

The neon yellow Search and Rescue vehicle, the medic of the group, Let out a growl as he stomped over to the twins, grabbing them by the back scruffs of their armours. The two let out a yelp as Ratchet pulled them back and hissed in their ears. "That stunt you two pulled was highly dangerous and could have caused a wreck if you had done that to a human operator of any vehicle!" He dropped the two forcefully, crossing his arms over his chest plate, as the two grinned back at him.

Sunstreaker rolled his eyes. "Aw come on, Hatchet," Sam and Mikaela snorted back laughter, only to look away and try to hide their laughter from the glare the medic threw their way. "It was just a little fun. You do know what fun is, right?" Sideswipe cut in, crossing his arms behind his head. Sunstreaker laughed. "I don't think the Hatchet ever knew what fun was! I think he's been old and grumpy since he was sparked!" The twins laughed, crying out as Ratchet made a step towards them, only to stop as the twins found themselves, yet again, being held by the backs of their armour by the now transformed GMC Topkick; weapon specialist, Ironhide.

"Enough!" He barked, knocking the two together before tossing them forward. The twins stumbled, and bolted to stand beside the rock formation near Sam and Mikaela, as the familiar whirl of Ironhide's cannon was heard. "Careful, 'Hide! You blast us, and you might hit Sam and Mikaela!" Sideswipe exclaimed in a sing-song voice. Ironhide growled, as Mikaela rolled her eyes at the two. "Real mature, guys. Now knock it off! We have work to do." Sideswipe gave a sheepish smile, as he rubbed the back of his kneck, mumbling an apology, while Sunstreaker rolled his optics, crossed his arms over his chest plate, and simply huffed "Whatever!"

Ratchet blinked in astonishment at the small brunette, who simply smiled up at him and winked, earning a chuckle from Sam. No male, human or Mech, could resist the order of his girlfriend. Mikaela had a gift. "Now," Mikaela said, smiling at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, telling them to behave with her eyes, before turning to Optimus, who had been staring up at the sky the whole time. "What's this meeting about, Optimus?"

Optimus Prime, the fully transformed Peterbilt 18-wheeler, looked away from the sky, and turned a kind and blinking optic towards her and the others. "Sam, Mikaela, last night we received a signal from our fellow Autobots. Ratchet has calculated their distance, and they should be landing here, tonight." Sam and Mikaela's eyes widened, as they both looked to the sky in wonderment.

The two had never seen an Autobot arrival, and they were pleased that the Autobots where gaining back more of their friends. When Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had arrived, the bots had been anxious, save for Ratchet who had been grumbling and pouting non-stop, for their fellow Autobots safe arrival. All had gone well for the two, save for the fact that they had landed near the capital and had caused a panic at the White House; believing that terrorist where attacking the White House and President Obama.

Luckily the two hadn't been seen, and the Presidential threat had eventually subsided over the three months the two had arrived. Sam still found it to be one of the best Autobot arrival story Bee had told them.

"Who are these new guys, Optimus?" Sam finally asked, causing attention to turn to Ratchet, who grunted. "Three of them are heading this way," Ratchet glanced up at the stars, searching. "That is all I can say. Though I believe that Bumblebee would agree with me when I say one is a dear friend to us both." At this Bumblebee let out whirls and squeals of happiness, as he jumped up and down and looked to the sky. "I believe, in earth's language, you would call her... Arcee."

Sam and Mikaela turned to each other, before Mikaela turned to the sky, and Sam furrowed his brow. "So, wait? There are female Autobots?" At this Ironhide, who had been quiet and watching the sky while scanning for any Decepticons, grunted. "Of course, boy! Though there arn't many left, we do have femmes!" At this point, Sunstreaker cut in. "How else did you expect us to get some action?!" At this, Sam blushed, and Ratchet glared and shook his head at the golden bot, as Mikaela simply rolled her eyes.

Boys! Bots, cons, or whatever! They were all the same; strange and clueless. Looking up to the sky after checking her watch, surprised to find it four in the morning, Mikaela hoped that the new arrivals made it safely.

R& R Plz!


	4. Goin' Down the Highway

She was late.

Her vision was blurred and her hair curtained her face, as she stared, well more like glared, at her blaring, flashing, alarm clock. She narrowed her eyes to slits as she continued to stare at the clock, hating the flashing twelve o'clock, having remembered to have set the clock for ten last night! Letting out a sigh of curses and incomprehensible words, Kia kicked her covers off, slamming her fist down on the clock to turn it off, before getting up and stomping towards her bathroom, slamming the door, before turning the radio she had set up in the bathroom near the sink.

'Dark Side of the Sun' blared from the radio over the running water that beat down on Kia's tired and dirty skin, slowly pumping her awake. She ran her hand quickly through her thick hair, pulling out the knots that had formed. She quickly ran soup and conditioner through her hair, cursing at her useless long hair. She really should just chop it shoulder length and call it quits. Except her mom liked her hair long, leaving Kia unable to cut more than a few inches off at a time.

Quickly finishing up, Kia grabbed her towel off the towel rack near her shower, and began to dry herself up, after turning off the shower and radio. She quickly brushed her teeth before applying deoderant on as she made her way out the bathroom door with her towel still wrapped around her body. She ran to her closet and grabbed a pair of clean, tattered and acid washed, jeans, black undergarments, socks, and a simple, cotton, black t-shirt, before running back to the bathroom and dressing herself while letting her hairdryer go at her hair.

Once dressed and her hair half-assed dry, Kia slipped on her black combat boots, cursing as she tripped over the clutter of clothes and bed sheets she had building on the floor of her room, as she bolted out of her bedroom, grabbing her bike keys along the way, before stomping down her stairs. her towel in hand, she lazily tossed it into the laundry room on her way to the kitchen, where she grabbed a chocolate chip cookie dough poptart from the cubbard, before downing down the remains of a warm root beer she'd left on the counter, before bolting to and out her front door, quickly locking it.

Kia cursed up a storm at herself for sleeping in again, as she ran to her bike, keys ready in hand. She suddenly came to a halt infront of her bike, placing a hand absently on the handlebars, as she turned to stare at a pink shirt and blue jean bored, Erin Timmons, who was watching Skipper chase his tail on the lawn. Cocking a brow at the scene, Kia quickly forgot about being late to work, as she removed her hand from her bike and called out to the girl.

"Hey, Timmons!" She chuckled as the sixteen-year-old jumped, almost falling off her spot on her porch. The strawberry blond turned to her voice, her bright blue eyes wide with confusion, as Kia, walking away from her bike, jumped the girls fence, before stomping through her lawn to the blinking Erin, ignoring Skipper as he barked and tried to get her to pet him. Erin rose to her feet, as Kia stopped in front of her, arms crossed over her chest, as she stared at the girl with a raised brow.

Erin returned the expression, obviously confused by the older girls reaction. Kia gave her a slight, lopsided, smile. Kia glanced at the teens empty driveway, before opening her mouth. "Yer rents gone, hun?" OK. Random on her part, she knew. Kia had always made it her business to ignore the Timmons family, only talking to any of them when she wanted Skipper to stop his barking, or to give them their mail that had accidentally been placed in her mailbox. She really had no clue why she was talking to the girl now. She just felt... compelled to talk to her! Strange and confusing to the Texan born girl.

"Yeah," Erin finally answered, a frown on her face. "Mom had an important fashion meeting in France, and dad went with her to go to a CEO conference for the company he works for." Kia nodded, raising a brow at the bored and annoyed tone the younger girl used as she explained this to Kia. She was obviously use to this, but seemed to not be a big fan of the arrangements with her being left behind. Kia grunted, as she stared down at the girl, being a slight head and shoulder taller than her. "So I'm guessing yer home alone and bored outta yer skull, right?"

Kia remembering what it was like to be stuck at home at a sixteen while her parents had gone out to the movies or to a fancy dinner with each other, leaving her home with nothing to do but drool and stare at the wall. god she had been grateful for her bike and uncaring nature for leaving and not telling her parents where she was, or caring that she would get in trouble when she came home later than them. Good time in her mind.

But this was different. Erin was no crazy rebel like she had been, and still was. She didn't have a bike to escape on, and she didn't seem to have a vehicle to escape in. Kia didn't even know if the kid had her license! "Yep. Its just me and Skip here." Erin answered with a pout and a sigh. "And I am sooo bored, Kia! I hate being stuck at home!" Kia gave the girl a look of pity. She knew how that was. Being cooped up at home was soo not her idea of a good time.

Looking around the girls lawn, before pulling her cellphone out of her pocket to check the time, Kia let a small grin appear on her face as she stuffed the phone back in her pocket, having come up with an idea! "Hey Erin? How'd you like to come to work with me?" Oh yeah! She was out of her mind. Kia didn't exactly work at a place where a sixteen-year-old teen should be hanging out. Nobody under eighteen should even be seen at her work! But her boss was a woman who allowed anyone in her place, as long as they didn't try to do anything that would get them or her arrested.

Erin's eyes widened, as she looked at her with a look that read 'are you retarded and out of your freakin' mind!' "Uhh... Kia," Erin said, shifting around, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't leave! Id be.. Be freaking toast if mom and dad found out that their daughter left to go to work with the neighbor who my parents had to call the cops on because said neighbor almost broke her dads nose!" Kia rolled her eyes, recalling the argument her and the Mr. Timmons had a few weeks back over the bike tracks that Kia's friends had left all over her neighbors lawn during the party she'd thrown at her house. The night had ended with the cops showing up and Kia almost being arrested. What a long night that had been.

Grinning and rolling her eyes again, Kia stuffed her hands in her pockets and shifted her chin up. "Who says ma and pa need to know, hmm? Just take your cellphone. And when they call and ask why you didn't answer the house phone, tell them your working outside on the lawn or something." Erins eyes widened, before she placed her hand on her chin and pondered the idea. A second or three past, befor a grin split across the girls lightly freckled face! "I'll go get my phone!"

Kia chuckled as she watched the girl run up her steps to her door, ushering Skipper inside. "Hey! if you've got a bike helment or a helment of any kind, grab it, alright?!" She yelled, as Erin ran inside. Kia turned her way back to her bike, walking through Erin's lawn, before jumping the fence again, and stopping infront of her bike, and throwing a leg over. Quickly pulling her keys out of her pocket, Kia revved up her bike to life, before turning to the sound of a door closing.

Erin came running towards her, wearing a white with pink and blue flowers bike helment. Kia raised a brow and shrugged. As long as the kid had some kind of head gear on, she could deal with the color choice. Shifting forward to make room, Kia saw the hesitating look on Erin's face as she climbed on, wrapping her arms around Kia's waist. "Hang on tight, and when I say lean, just lean the same way as me, ok?" Kia said, looking over her shoulder and down at the teen, who nodded.

"Alright, then! Lets go!" With that, Kia revved her bike up and shot forward.

* * *

She was out of her mind!

Erin's eyes where wide as she clamped her arms tightly around Kia's stomach, her teeth gritting as she tried to fight down the scream that threatened to escape her, as her older neighbor shot like a bat out of hell down the highway, dodging through cars that got in her way. Erin glanced around the older woman, and paled to a ghostly white when she saw that the speedometer said they were going ninty-five! Clinching her eyes shut, Erin sent a silently prayer to the higher being, praying to not die.

"Hey! We're coming up on Sling Shot road! So be ready to lean right, then left, then right again, OK? I'll tell ya when!" Kia exclaimed, as Erin gave her shook her head in confusion and fear. She had no idea what or where Sling Shot road was, and she really didn't like the name of it! She felt the Texan speed up as her body seemed to lower down. "Now! Lean to the right!" Erin gritted her teeth and clinched her eyes shut as she leaned to the right, cracking an eye open and screamed bloody murder when she saw how close to the ground she was!

"Alright! Lean to the left... Now!" Erin continued to scream and freak as they whipped around another dangerously sharp turn, leaning to the left as Kia had ordered! They came on the final turn, and Kia screamed for them to lean right, which Erin did and screamed again when a car zipped by and her head being body being close to the ground.

Erin felt her body shaking as they straightened up. "Ya alright back their, hun?" Kia asked over the sound of the engine, her voice calm and unaffected by what had occurred. Erin wanted to vomit and get off the bike, as she gave a groaned yeah. She heard and felt Kia laugh, as they started up a large hill, before speeding down the other side. "Here we are, small-fry! Up ahead!" Erin let herself shakily peak over Kia's shoulder, her eyes widening and her need to vomit forgotten, as she spotted a large, glowing, bar up ahead.

It was simple looking, with glowing Japanese letters written all round the top and a light shaped like a fan with a simple red circle in the middle on either side of the doorway. The cool thing, was that the signs lights moved to make the fan look like it was opening and closing. The giant sign infront was decorated with fancy Japanese lettering, with Kunais and Shurikens on either side of the words. Written in small, but a still readable size letters in English, was "Club Kunoichi!"

As they pulled into the parking lot, Erin could make out beautiful pictures of beautiful and powerful looking woman fighting or doing some sort of fighting stance. Erin's mouth widened, in wonder, as Kia pulled into a parking spot assigned for bikes, coming to a halt and kicking down her kick stand before turning off the old bike. Kia ran her hand through her wild looking hair, as Erin scrambled off the bike, and let out a shuddering breath. Kia laughed! "My ex boyfriend use ta do that after we'd get off my bike. Can't understand why."

Erin gave the older girl a deadpan look of disbelief as Kia stuffed her keys into her pocket. Erin removed her helment and followed the texan towards the entrance. "Are you sure I can go in?" She asked, seeing that this was a club and a bar. Kia shrugged. "Probably not. Now come on! My boss is gonna chew my goddamn head off and I don't wanna miss it!" Erin noted the sarcasm in the raven haired woman's voice, as she opened the door.

Upon entering, Erin found herself being practically thrown back by the volume of the music. Kat DeLuna's song, 'Animal', had never sounded so loud, or made her whole body shake. She was able to quickly adjust to the music, finding it not as loud as she had first thought. Looking around, she found it was like walking into a Japanese restaurant that was J-Poped up abit. Neon green and blue lights outlined a large dance-floor in the center of the club, as moving lights of many colors outlined a good handful or more of people dancing. Neon white lights lit up the bar, along with a large green, neon, sign in Japanese over it.

"You are in sooo much trouble! You're LATE!" Erin head snapped to the left as a loud, angry, voice was heard over the blaring music. An older woman of around twenty-five to twenty-six stood behind the bar. Her arms where crossed over an orange tank-top that showed off some of her stomach. She was wearing a pair of dark blue capri pants and surfer sandals. A cigarette could be seen hanging from her fingers, as she glared at Kia with intense blue eyes. But the thing that struck Erin the most, was that this woman had green, dark green, hair!

Out of the corner of her eye, Erin saw Kia roll her eyes and snort. "Ah shit, Zaru! Don't have a damn cow! I'm here arn't I?!" Erin watched as Kia stomped towards the bar, motioning for Erin to have a seat on one of the stools. Erin obligied, and watched as the woman's left eye twitched, before bringing her cigarette to her mouth and letting it hand their as she continued to glare at the raven-haired woman.

Erin watched as Kia quickly washed her hands before coming to stand beside the foaming, green haired, female. "Ah shit, Kiys! Ya arnt gonna be givin' me the look the rest of my shift, now are ya?" Erin heard Kia sighed, as she heard Zaru mumble something under her breath in what Erin thought sounded like Japanese. "I damn well told you to be here on time! The new girls coming in, and I need someone to run the bar while I discuss what she'll be doing for me while she's here!" Erin could hear the strain in the woman's voice, as Kia shrugged.

"She ain't here yet. So chill, hun! Besides, I had to give my friend here I ride, so I couldn't ride as fast as I usually do!" At that statement, Erin silently thanked the almighty being that she was still alive and that she would get her license soon and never have to ride with on a bike EVER again with Kia, as Zaru eyes landed on her. Erin gave a weak smile and wave, as Zaru stared at her, before turning to back to Kia, then back to Erin.

"Sweetheart?" Erin straightened up as Zaru turned completely to her with a sweet voice and smile. "May I ask how old you are?" Erin felt calmed by the woman's smile and voice, as she nodded. "Yeah... I'm sixteen." The woman gave her a bigger smile, before slowly turning to Kia who sighed, and muttered to herself. "You brought a sixteen year old into Club Kunoichi?" Zaru said, her voice calm as Kia nodded, shrugging. "Yeah...And?" Erin felt herself gulp as Zaru's eyes widened and her face turned red. "And?! AND?! Kia! You can be such a pain in my ass!" Erin squeaked at the rise of the woman's voice, who began to yell at the Texan in Japanese!

"English, Zaru! Ya can't chew me out if I don't know what the hell yer sayin'!" Kia laughed, much to Erin's disbelief! The green haired woman looked ready to strangle the Texan, and all she was doing was shrugging and smiling?! Erin couldn't help but wonder if Kia was insane. Zaru, who seemed to be trying to control her anger, let out a shaky sigh and huff, before placing her right hand on her forehead and her left on her hip. "The new girl will be arriving in a few minutes. When she gets here, please bring her to my office, or else!" Erin could hear the threat and growl in the woman's voice, as she walked past Kia and towards a dark, black, door.

"Alright-Wait?! Where'd ya say this girl was from again?" Kia asked, causing Zaru to stop in her open door. "Britain!" And with that, Erin watched and heard the door slam shut. She blinked in surprise, before turning to Kia, who was grumbling. "Great! Can't wait to meet her. Bet I wont understand a damn thing she says either!"

Erin was left in silence as Kia went to cleaning glasses and fulfilling orders, as she pondered how the rest of this day was going to play out.

* * *

_'Oh no... I think I'm lost!'_

A young woman sat in her black and silver, Ford Mustang, at a lonely stop light, pondering the directions she had written on a sheet of notebook paper. Her gray-blue eyes where scrunched in confusion as the light turned green and she proceeded forward. She glanced down at the note in her hand, and back to the road and the signs.

"Turn left on Silent Trail, and go straight for six miles, and it should be on my left..." The note had read. And she had followed the note to a perect T! Only to go six miles down Silent Trail, and find nothing but buildings and restaurant's, none of which where the place she was looking for.

She let out a sigh, as she continued on, knowing she was on the right road, but finding it irritating that she hadn't reached her destination yet! And she was most likely going to be late for her first day on the job as a financial advisor! The woman on the line had been thrilled when she'd called to see if the offer the woman had posted in the want ads was still open, and had accepted her with open arms when she'd sent in her resume.

And she was looking forward to working at this supposedly hip club the woman owned. She had moved from her homeland of Britain two months ago, and had found it difficult to find a job. She was beyond pleased to have found one with good pay and a woman who sounded kind, and for it to be not to far from her new apartment.

Now she just had to find the place.

Sighing, she tightened her fingerless, fishnet, grip on her stering wheel, as she came to a very dangerous and curvy part of the road, after passing all the building. She slowed down as she hit each turn, letting out a sigh as soon as she was on straight pavement again, pushing a strand of her copper red hair out of her darkly make-up'd face as she went up a steep hill.

She reached for her Blackberry, ready to call up the place and ask for directions again, when she spotted the large, welcoming, sign of "Club Kunoichi" as she came over the hill. Sighing in relief, she drove towards the parking lot, relieved to see that she wasn't late and that she'd finally made it. She was about to turn in, when she felt her mustang behind pushed into from behind! Her eyes wideneding, she pulled over to the side, quickly coming to a halt as a Police mustang shot past her!

She let out a shaky breath as she looked up from her shaking hands on the stering wheel, to the quickly retreating cop car. "Bloody hell..." she breathed, as she continued to watch the car, catching her breath as she let herself pull back onto the road, glad that the club was close. Finding a parking spot near an old looking bike, she came to a halt and shut her car off, as she shook her head, wondering what could have caused the policeman to be in such a hurry enough, that he would almost run her over?!

"David Bowie was right... We should be afraid of Americans." She said with a Small smile, as she opened her driver side door.

---------------------------

**Thats right. I updated.**

**I was gonna wait til I had the next two chapters done, really. But ya see my college applications, job searching, and homework have been cutting out my time to work on 'em. So I figured I'd not let yall suffer for the next one. So here ya go. Although I wish I'd given abit more dialog in this chapter. Not much talking.**

**I'll have ta work on that for the next chapter when I've got time. Anyway. Enjoy, review if ya want, and have a pleasant day/night/week or whatever!**

**Love Kia ^.^**


	5. What is to Come Will Unit All

"Well aint you perdy?!"

Kia let out a sigh, as she placed the last of the clean shot-glasses back into their spots. As punishment for being late, Zaru had left her with a crap load of dishes to clean, along with the task of wipping off the bar and cleaning the tables after everyone left! Frankly Kiafound her method of punishment to be abit extreme.

But Zaru was her boss first before friend when it came to work, and she respected the green-haired woman to much to ignore her order and just take the yelling she'd get. So in the end, Kia had sucked up her bitching and went to cleaning all the dishes first, finding that to be the most important, seeing as they needed glasses to serve their beverages.

"Sir... Could you please...Hey!" Kia, who had gone to wiping down the bar counter, let her head snap up at the sound of a distressed Erin. She was meet with the sight of an older male, most likely in his early thirties, with a dusty trucker hat and plaid shirt and old worn jeans. He was about a head and shoulder taller than Kia, and was missing a tooth on his lower mouth.

The sight of the male wasn't what shocked her. Oh no! She had seen plenty of truckers stop at Club Kunoichi before heading to the Motel about a mile down the road. The sight of one was not new to her. No the sight before her was the bigger male trying to pull Erin off her bar stool and onto the dance floor, his two drunk buddies laughing as Erin was pulled to his chest, the younger girl looking panicked. "Let me go! Hey!" Erin cried out.

Throwing her cleaning rag behind her, Kia stomped over to the side of the bar where the commotion was happening. "Aw come on, girlie? Don't ya wanna dance with Ol' Bill?" One of the bikers drunk companions laughed, as he went to grab Erin's arm.

"Hey!" The three males stopped, Ol' Bill still holding onto Erin's arm, after Erin had pulled away from his chest. "The girl said ta let her go! So? let go!" Kia narrowed her eyes at Ol' Bill, who gave her a stupefied look, before snorting. "Aw shucks, sweetheart! There's plenty of Ol' Bill ta go around! Aint no need ta get jealous! I'll come back to ya as soon as me and strawberry here have a little fun!" Erin's face paled, as she shock her head and jumped a step back, pressing her spine into the bar.

Kia felt her face redden and her fist clamp together. "I'm warning you! You lay one more hand on the girl and I'll kick yer fuckin' teeth in!" She snarled, taken a step back with one foot, ready to attack. Ol' Bill gave a drunk, whoop, of a laugh. "We got us a feisty one boys!" Ol' Bill grinned at her. "Davey! Jake! I think we need ta take this little kitten down. Hop to it boys!"

Davey and Jake, Ol' Bills buddies, laughed stupidly, as they each stepped towards the bar, both ready to drag her over the counter! "That's it!" Having enough of all this, Kia launched herself over the counter, sending her feet straight into Davey's gut, causing the male to double over. Jake launched himself towards her, only to end up with a fist in his nose. Since the boys were to drunk to get up, they just slumped on the ground.

Kia whipped around to face Ol' Bill, who was staring at her with a drunkin' scowl, as Erin shuffled away and behind the counter. "My mama always told me it weren't right ta hit a lady," He said, cracking his knuckles. "But mama aint here, and Ol' Bill don't see no lady."

Kia scoffed at the male. "Bring it on, Billy-Bob! I'll teach you ta pick on little girls!" With that, Kia ducked as Billy came barreling towards her, her head ramming into his gut, before she slid under him, and jumped to her feet behind him. Since Billy was drunker than a skunk, Kia knew it wouldn't take much ta confuse and take down the old idiot.

Billy, who recovered from having a head plowed into his gut, snarled, and whipped around, staggering, before he set his drunken gaze of anger on her. Kia was about to call him over, when the drunken moron let out a groan of pain, as a large, glass, mug was shattered against the back of his skull, causing the man to grab his head, groan, and fall to the ground on his hands and knees.

Raising a brow in confusion, Kia followed the direction of flight the glass had come from, a grin appearing on her face as she found Erin holding a frying pan, looking ready to go Rambo on anyone that came near her. "Hah! Nice shot, girl!" Kia laughed, earning a blush and sheepish grin from the strawberry top teen.

Chuckling, Kia walked over to Billy, grabbing his two friends by their ears, jerking them awake. Pulling the two struggling and cussing drunks into headlocks, Kia grunted as she shuffled over to Billy, and grabbed him by the scruff of his faded lumberman shirt, before dragging him toward the door. Billy groaned and stupidly tried to swing at her, only to end up with a kick back into his sack, causing him to gasp and stumble forward, following Kia, as she kicked open the entrance doors.

Stomping outside, Kia harshly released the two head-locked males, causing them to stumble down the steps and twirl down onto their asses! They cried out as Kia grunted and roughly pushed Billy down the stairs and onto them "Now get the hell outta here and keep this drunk bastard off this property or I'll castrate your asses! Got it!" She pointed at the two with emphasises, as they nodded and scrambled away, dragging their friend.

Kia whipped her hands together and turned to go back inside, only to stop when she caught a sight of copper red hair. Turning her head to the source, Kia raised a brow in wonderment, as she stared at a woman with copper red hair, pale skin, gray-blue eyes, and wearing what could only be described as a gothic sort of Alice in Wonderland attire. As if Kia was looking at an Alice in black and white, with matching stockings and black, shinny, shoes.

The woman was pretty, Kia could admit. Kind of like a gothic beauty princess. Turning completely to face the newcomer, who was staring at Kia with an uneasy look, as she shuffled back and forth on her feet, Kia gave a grunted response to the woman. "Hey, ginger? Can I help ya? Cause I'm gettin' a little annoyed at you staring at me like I just threatened ta kick yer ass. Cause that can be arranged if ya keep it up." To emphasize her point, Kia crossed her arms over her chest and glared, her fist bunched together.

The woman, whose eyed widened in what one would call disbelief, stepped forward cautiously. "Um, yes. Um... My name is Rose Connelly, and I was called in about a job acceptance from a miss Zaru Kiys." As she stammered, Kia had to pull her head back and wrinkle her nose at the woman's accent. It sounded so dang proper and foreign to her ears that it annoyed her slightly. Grunting, Kia nodded.

"Ah! So yer the new meat?" A large, Cheshire cat like, grin appeared on Kia's face, as she let her hands drop to her side, before turning to the door and motioning the woman inside. "Come on! Rose is it? Yeah! Zaru mentioned ya. Come inside and I'll tell her yer here." With that, Kiaopened the door and entered the club, leaving Rose outside as she made her way back to the bar.

---------------

Rose felt...speechless.

She was sure her mouth was hanging open, as she had watched the raven-haired woman, dressed for boot camp, throw three grown, most likely drunk, men out onto their asses like they were nothing! Nervousness overtook the British woman, as she slowly made her way to follow the strange, accented, woman inside.

She was meet with loud, Kid Rock, music and bright neon lights flashing everywhere. Dodging around a couple making out against the wall near the doorway, Rose made her way to what she hopped was the bar. She had been told over the phone by Miss Zaru, that her bartender would show her to her office.

Pushing and excusing herself through people, Rose stumbled to one of the stool and grabbed it as she felt herself falling, her face red from embarrassment! "Oh! Are you OK?" Looking up, Rose turned to find a young girl, most likely still in her teens, staring art her with concerned, bright blue, eyes, covered slightly by strawberry blond hair.

Rose nodded as the girl helped the British woman to her feet after jumping off her stool. "Yes, thank-you, love. I'm alright." She said, earning a tilt of the head from the strawberry haired girl. "Your not from around her, are you?" The girl asked, jumping back onto her stool, patting down on the neighboring one for Rose to sit.

Rose shook her head. "No, I'm afraid I'm not. I moved her from Britain two months ago, so I'm still adjusting to the American ways." A look of aw appeared on the younger girls face. "Whoa! Thats amazing. I've never been out of the state, let alone another country!" Rose couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm and impressed voice. The girl held out her hand.

"I'm Erin. Erin Timmons! It's a pleasure to meet you..." Erins voice trailed off, as Rose chuckled and grasped the younger woman's hand with her own. "Rose. My name is Rose Connelly." Erin gave her a smile as they released hands. "See! Your name sounds so mysterious and beautiful! While Erin sounds so bland!" A pout was on the freckled girls face, as Rose blushed and laughed. "Well, actually. I rather like your name. Its simple, but it suits you perfectly." That earned a grin and blush from the teen.

"Hey, Erin? Ya don't see anymore glass on the ground, do ya?" Rose jumped as a loud voice interrupted the two. Erin turned to look behind her, Rose following her line of vision, to find the woman from earlier! She had a towel over her shoulder now, and she was wiping off a glass. "If Zaru finds out another mug was busted on my watch, she's gonna have a cow and two calves, and I aint in the mood ta get bitched at."

Erin gave a small smile. "No, Kia... I didn't see any on the ground. I think me and you got it all." The woman, Kia, simply shrugged. Rose watched as a stern look appeared on the strange, accented, girl. "Ya aint hurt, are ya? That dumb bastard didn't hurt ya much, did he?" Rose could hear a growl in the woman's voice, as Erin rubbed her arm. "No... Just a small bruise on my arm.. But I'm OK, though." Rose glanced over and saw a light outline of a large hand on Erin's wrist, causing the Britain's face to pale as she realized why the three men from earlier had been thrown out.

Rose jumped, as Kia slammed the glass she had been cleaning, into the counter with the others. "Dumb drunken bastards. I knew I should of beat them to pulps!" Rose gave Erin a side glance of concern, as Erin shrugged back at her. "Um... Kia! This is Rose Connelly, I think she's the Britishwoman that Miss Zaru was talking about." At this, Kia crannied her neck to look behind her at Rose with steely, ice-blue, eyes.

Rose gave slight wave, as Kia turned to completely face her. "Yeah! I know who she is. Ran into her in the parking lot," Kia grunted, making her way around the bar to come stand in front of Rose, who was half a head taller than her. Rose tiled her head down slightly, as Kia looked up with her a look of contemplation, before shrugging. "Follow me, ginger."

Rose was waved towards a door off to the side of the bar, where Kia banged loudly on the door. "What?!" A voice exclaimed in irritation. A grin appeared on Kia's face, as she motioned Rose forward, while she opened the door. "Hey, Z! The Brits here!"

Rose heard a shuffling of papers and a few curses. "Well let her in, Kia!" Rose was suddenly motioned into a well lit office. The walls were painted with old fashioned paintings of woman in fighting stances, geisha's, and bamboo on rice paper that covered the walls. A small table with sitting mats was placed to the left, a small Japanese tea-set in the middle of it.

To the left of the small table, was a large, oak, desk with stacks of papers, coffee mugs, a laptop computer, a lamp, and an ashtray full of cigarette butts. Sitting behind the desk, typing away at the computer, was, to Rose's utter surprise, an older woman with green hair pulled into a long ponytail at the back of her skull, and intense blue eyes.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Rose saw Kia roll her eyes, before taking the side of her right fist and slamming it into the door, causing the Brit and green haired woman to jump. "Kia!" The woman behind the desk exclaimed, as the raven-haired woman laughed. "Shit, Zaru! Lay of the nicotine and switch ta decaf, would ya!" Rose watched a murderous look appear on Zaru's face, as she took a drag of the cig she had resting in the ashtray, blowing out a puff of smoke in irritation.

"Here!" Rose felt Kia pat her on the back; hard. "Brought you yer accountant!" Rose winced as Kia gave gave her one more hard pat on the back before turning to leave, kicking the door shut. Leaving Rose to rub her shoulder and stand awkwardly in frontof an annoyed Miss Kiys.

---------------

Zaru Kiys was by no means, an angry person. She had always been known as someone who, like many people, was not hostile or known to showing anger towards people, unless they provoked her. And she always thought she would never meet someone who she would want to slap all the time. Until she hired Kia Hawkins, that is.

Letting out an irritated sigh as the door was slammed shut, Zaru shook her head. "Why the hell do I put up with that woman?" Shaking her head, Zaru took a quick drag of her cigarette, before extinguishing it in the ashtray. "You can sit down, Miss Connelly. I promise I wont bite!" Zaru said, as she turned to the silent and shuffling British woman still standing in her door way.

Motioning to the seat in front of her, Zaru waited until the copper-red haired woman took a seat infront of her, a nervous smile on her face. Zaru gave a soft, inviting, smile towards the Brit. "I'm sorry you had to witness my little... tantrum upon entering," Zaru said, struggling for the right word. "I'm afraid you'll see a lot of that between me and Kia. But don't worry. I swear it rarely gets anywhere near physical." Rose seemed to relax abit.

"I see. Have you two known each other for a long time?" Zaru gave a snort. "To long if you ask me. My grandfather, Sakauchi Takigawa, and her grandfather, Logan Hawkins, were friends and me and Kia use to play together." Zaru smiled as she handed a picture of herself and Kia when they were younger. "Been friends ever since. And I have yet to figure out how I haven't strangled that girl!" Rose handed the picture back to Zaru, who began to shuffle through paper.

"Miss Kiys-" Zaru cut the woman off. "Please call me Zaru. Miss Kiys makes me sound old!" Rose gave a soft nod. "Of course. Zaru? Before I begin anything here, I have to wonder why you are so in need of an accountant like myself?" At this question, a pained and saddened look appeared on the older woman's face.

Sighing, Zaru leaned back in her black, swiveling, leather chair, her hands on her lap. "I'm afraid that Club Kunoichi is on the verge of being closed." At this, Rose gave her a confused look, "How? It seems to me that the club is prospering. There were quit a few people out there. Surely you are making some profit to sustain your business?" Zaru shook her head. You're absolutly right. As many people this club gets every night, things should be going great!" Zaru gave a defeated sigh.

"But they arn't. A few months back there was a burglary here. All the money was stolen, the place was trashed, and my ownership papers were shredded. The police were unable to find the criminals, and gave up after two weeks!" Zaru's voice was low, and a slight growl could be heard coming from her. "All of my employees were called in for questioning, and many left after that. Kia was the only one who decided to stay, even after they tried to place the blame on her because of her police records."

Rose gave a startled gasp. "Police records?" Zaru shook her head. "Oh don't worry. They're arn't for theft or anything. Mostly vandalizing, disturbing the peace, illegal street and dirt bike racing, and stuff like that." Zaru gave a small smile at the disbelief in the British woman's eyes.

"But of course Kia didn't do it. And since then, profits went down. People have been stealing from us because I don't have the money to update the security systems, and even though I've moved the safe to my house behind the bar, people have still thrashed this place so much that I have to have it repaired, and bills for repair and electricity and the works just keep rising!" Zaru's voice raised an octave, as she tried to keep herself from crying.

Club Kunoichi was her life. She had worked hard to buy and fix up the place when she was younger. To know that her dream and life could be taken from her, was enough to strike panic and stress into the woman. "I'm afraid I can't pay you much like most accountants would earn... But I could really use your assistance, Miss Connelly."

Zaru could see the sympathy in the Brit's gray-blue eyes, as she placed her hands on her lap and sat up straight. "When would you like me to start?" A swell of happiness and hope bloomed in Zaru's eyes and heart, as she smiled and reached out her hand. "Today. I'd love for you to start today." With that the two women shook hands, and a friendship began to form.

---------------

"Optimus! Where are we going?"

Mikaela felt panicked. Sam and her had been waiting with Optimus and the other Autobots for about six hours and there had been no sign of the three other Autobots that had been said to be landing soon. Getting worried, Ratchet and Irionhide had attempted to contact them via link while Ratchet also rechecked their landing area.

"The Decepticons! It would seem that punk Soundwave and that pathetic Starscream have knocked them off course! They'll be landing in outskirts of Tranquility City now! Near a human habitat area!" Ratchet had growled, as Optimus had whisked Mikaela into his truck, Sam being pulled into Bumblebee's vehicle form.

"Yeah! Looks like we're gonna see some action after all!" Sideswipe exclaimed, as Mikaela, Sam, and the Autobots speed towards the Outter towns of Tranquility City from Mission City outskirts. It was a three hour drive, and at the rate they were all moving, they'd be their in an hour at least.

"Optimus! You dont think the Decepticons would attack with humans around, do you?" Sam exclaimed over the radio length between all the Autobots. Mikaela felt her stomach drop to the floor at the thought of anyone being hurt, or killed, by the Decepticons. She had seen first hand the brutality they could, and would, inflict on someone, human or Autobot, in their way. It never ended good.

"Pah! Of course the lousy excuse for mechs would, girlie!" Ironhide growled through the link. Mikaela flinched at the response, as her hands curled up into fist on her knees, as Sam's voice crackled over the link. "Mikaela. With Megatron gone, the remaining 'Cons on earth could have shown themselves by now. I don't think we have to much to worry about..." His voice trailed off, and Mikaela couldn't help but smile at his attempt at reassuring and calming her. He truly was one of the best guys she'd ever dated.

Silence fell between them all, as they continued towards Tranquility City, passing its welcoming sign. Mikaela bit her lower lip, and silently prayed that this would all end in no one dieing and non of the Autobots, any civilians, or Sam hurt.

**R & R Plz**

Figured I'd update since it's gonna take me awhile before the other two chapters I was gonna post are completely done. So enjoy, and prepare for fighting, more faces, and alot of cussing and... Well alot of other things X3  



End file.
